


Their World

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fic, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kagami plays one on one with Asahina, "Seirin's new first year," in the street court and Ahomine gets hella jealous. Who do you think you are playing with my future hubby?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their World

**Author's Note:**

> this is how nice I am to you guys, writing hot kissing scenes instead of studying for midterms XD

Aomine was excited: today he was meeting up with Kagami for some one-on-one before heading over to his place so they could eat Kagami’s delicious food then waste the rest of the day playing video games.

It had become their routine as of late, but Aomine still felt that same rush of excitement at the thought of seeing the redhead, of playing against him, of being with him, of  _touching_  him... Everything was still so  _new_ , and he loved every second of it.

When he got to their court, however, Aomine halted in his steps when he saw that Kagami was already in the middle of a heated match against that new first-year kid from Seirin, Asahina or whatever. The guy was tall-ish, nothing extraordinary, but he was quite fast and agile, and was actually putting up a serious fight against Seirin’s ace.

The grip on his bag tightened as a possessive flash of anger coiled hot in his gut, eyes narrowing at the intruder. Who did he think he was, interrupting their time together? Stealing Kagami’s smiles? Making Kagami’s heart pound and his skin sweat with exertion instead of him?

Aomine couldn’t stand it.

In one fluid motion he dropped his stuff and leapt onto the court, rushing over to where Asahina was just about to make a shot, jumping and grabbing the ball in mid-air. Aomine gave a feral, aggressive smirk to the confused, and now terrified-looking first year as he came down with the ball, the faint sparks of the Zone already trickling around him.

“ _Daiki.”_

Kagami’s voice was stern behind him, almost as if berating him for being rude, but Aomine could sense the undertone of excitement in the redhead’s voice. He turned to him, that other kid completely forgotten as his world narrowed down to Kagami and his fiery red gaze. Aomine flashed him a grin, and it was all it took before the two were off in a flash, dancing around each other on the court as they broke into the Zone, the two as in sync as ever.

The rally went on for quite some time, or at least if felt like it to the two who were lost in their own little world, hearing nothing over the thundering of the blood pumping through their veins and the harsh breaths they took in unison, eyes sparking with something more than just the desire to win.

Aomine finally ended the rally with an impressive dunk, practically landing on Kagami as he came down from the hoop. The two panted, their eyes locked for a moment, their breaths mingling as they stood so very close, neither of them willing to back down or walk away.

“Um, Kagami-senpai?” came a hesitant voice from behind them, and Aomine instantly hated it. When Kagmi turned to glance in the other boy’s direction, Aomine saw red, and in a flash gripped Kagami’s chin to pull him in for a bruising, possessive kiss.

Aomine licked his way into Kagami’s mouth, his other hand coming up to grip the fabric of the ace’s sweat-soaked black tank top. When the redhead finally responded by grabbing Aomine’s hips and bringing the two even closer than before, Aomine positively  _growled_  into Kagami’s mouth, making the other boy hum in amusement. The tables turned pretty quickly on Aomine though as Kagami’s tongue forced his back into his own mouth, Aomine moaning as Kagami took possession of the kiss. His hands left a burning trail up Aomine’s back as they felt their way up until Kagami had a tight grip on those dark blue locks, tipping Aomine’s head back even further to gain better access to his mouth where he sucked impatiently on Aomine’s tongue, his hips jerking forward in response.

Kagami broke the kiss before Aomine lost control, his eyes still lidded as they both took in much needed gulps of air. Kagami looked up in time to see a flushed and embarrassed (and possibly even aroused) Asahina hurriedly gathering his stuff before running away, leaving the two aces alone on the court.

“ _Daiki_.”

Again with the commanding tone, and it sent shivers down Aomine’s spine. Kagami’s too-hot touch was still there as he gently caressed his back and shoulders, and Aomine let himself lean in to nuzzle the redhead’s neck, breathing in his musky scent as he lazily mouthed as the warm skin of his jaw and throat.

“I’m sorry Taiga, I just couldn’t help it. I just want, no  _need_ , everyone to know that you’re taken, that you’re  _mine_ ,” he explained, his voice ending on a slight growl.

“No, Daiki, they need to know that  _you_  belong  _to me,_ ” Kagami responded huskily.

“Fuck, Taiga, can we just go home already and skip the video games?” he practically whined into Kagami’s neck, his legs shaking as blood rushed through him, spreading delicious heat and  _want_ andmaking him tremble with excitement.

Kagami laughed fondly at the neediness of his boyfriend, but he too was feeling that overwhelming desire that only Aomine could bring out in him.

“Come on, Daiki. Let’s go play a different kind of one-on-one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Post on tumblr if you wanna reblog: [ here ](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com/post/130991412064/kagami-plays-one-on-one-with-asahina-seriens-new)
> 
> mmm delicious  
> I could read 10K words of them kissing like this  
> but obvs I'm too lazy to write that much :P


End file.
